


Can't Get Rid of Me That Easy

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Other Fandoms [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Attempt(s), Bodyguard Rose, Celebrity Tenth Doctor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: After the latest attempt on her life, Rose knows she has to quit her job as bodyguard for the Doctor.





	Can't Get Rid of Me That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet written as part of a meme. I was asked to write 11th Doctor/Rose (but swapped it to 10th doctor), and combine the two tropes, "bodyguard AU" and "it's not you, it's my enemies."

The echoes of the explosion still rung in Rose’s ears as she rose, dusting herself off. The Doctor started to rise and she hissed and knocked him back to ground.

“Rose, I–!”

“No, it’s not safe yet! We have to be sure…”

“What’s going on?”

She glanced down at him, his hair even more a mess than usual, his suit smudged dirt, his tie askew. His eyes blazed passion and fury and Rose had never been more in love, and never been more sure that…

“I have to go,” she said.

“Right, of course, you saved my life - again - how dare you?” the Doctor replied mildly, rolling to sit on his butt on the ground, looking up at her through long lashes. He was so beautiful. How dare he.

“I didn’t save your life. I risked your life. They wouldn’t come for you if I wasn’t your bodyguard. I have to go.”

“No.”

“I quit.”

“I decline your resignation.”

“I know you’re used to getting your own way, but you can’t make me stay!”

_But isn’t it nice that he wants to try?_

“What’ll happen if you leave?”

“They’ll probably kill me,” she shrugged. After all the things she’d done, she had it coming. It was a damn miracle she’d lasted as long as she had. “But you’ll be safe. And since, ya know, keeping you safe was what I was hired to do, I’ll call that a win.”

“Right, so, I can’t let you leave. If you go, I’ll follow you.”

“How?”

The Doctor moved so quickly, leaping to his feet, grabbing her wrist, that it took her a moment to process what he’d done.

There was a handcuff around his wrist. There was a handcuff around Rose’s wrist.

Bloody. Damn. Wanker.

“Why’d you do that?” She couldn’t even angrily gesticulate! Aaargh!

“Because now we have to figure this out. Together.” He smiled smugly. Like he’d won.

He’d won.

Rose wanted to be angry but he looked so gorgeous grinning like that, and to know she mattered that much to him…

“Fine. We’ll figure it out together. Or die together. You idiot.”

“I can live with that! Or, ya know, not!”

Rose was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Join in meme fun or just come hang out with me at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
